


I tak dopełnia się przeznaczenie

by Croyance



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem trzeba wybrać między miłością, a dobrem ogółu. Nawet jeśli ta decyzja nie jest łatwa</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tak dopełnia się przeznaczenie

           Morgana nie zawsze była zła. Szczerze mówiąc, pamiętam jej niewinność, kiedy przybyłem do Camelotu. Wtedy jej największą zbrodnią była utarczka z Arturem i delikatny sprzeciw królowi. Zastanawiam się teraz, kiedy nabrało to dla mnie innego znaczenia.   
           Czy była zła już w chwili, gdy zaplanowała pierwszy atak na króla? Ale przecież zlitowała się nad nim, w ostatniej chwili ratując go przed oprawcami. Czy to ja przyłożyłem rękę do jej zmiany? Zapoznałem ja z Mordredem, przekazałem druidom, pozwoliłem rozwinąć moc, tym samym wzmacniając jej nienawiść do Uthera. Nie zauważyłem jej ostatecznej zmiany czy gdy wróciła od Morgause było już dla niej za późno?  
           Byłem zaślepiony, widząc dawną, niewinną Morganę, a tak naprawdę nie dostrzegałem oznak jej zepsucia. Artur kiedyś śmiał się i groził mi, iż przez uczucia do wychowanicy króla zawisnę... Wtedy tak tego nie postrzegałem. Była to przyjaźń, podobnie jak z Gwen czy Lancelotem. Nie można było tu mówić o miłości, prawda?  
           Nie zapobiegłem nieszczęściu, ostatecznie obroniłem Artura, lecz nie ją. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem co, co inni starali się przekazać mi wcześniej. Oni widzieli to, co dla mnie i Morgany było niewidoczne. Żywiłem do niej uczucia o wiele głębsze niż przyjaźń. Zakochanie się w Morganie Pendragon było moim największym błędem, lecz nieodwracalnie zmieniło to moje życie.  
           Ja. Merlin, Emrys, największy czarodziej w historii, zakochany w swojej nemesis, Morganie Pendragon, Najwyższej Kapłance Starej Religii. Brzmiałoby dobrze, gdybyśmy nie stali po przeciwnych stronach tejże barykady. Moglibyśmy stworzyć coś wielkiego, zapamiętałyby nas pokolenia... Nie było nam to dane. Czasem zastanawiam się, czy gdybym wcześniej obalił Uthera i wraz z Arturem zmienił postrzeganie magii w Camelocie, Morgana mogłaby pozostać dobra. Czy stalibyśmy ramię w ramię, patrząc na rozkwit Albionu? Nawet nie wiem, czy ona odwzajemnia moje uczucia... Jest to niemal niemożliwe, jednak kto zabroni mi żyć nadzieją.   
           Miłość oślepia, wyznacza granice, które przygniatają człowieka. Nawet ja zyskałem jedną, której nie potrafię przekroczyć. Nie mogę zabić Morgany Pendragon. Wiem, że zrobiła wiele złego. Zabijała, niszczyła i unicestwiała wszystko na swej drodze. Jednak nadal mam przed oczami jej niewinne oblicze sprzed lat, gdy wyglądała przez okno, patrząc ma egzekucję maga. Odwróciła wtedy oczy, nie mogąc znieść tego widoku. To jest moja Morgana, a nie czarownica stojąca nade mną.  
           W ręku dzierży miecz, lśni on od promieni zachodzącego słońca, przedzierającego się przez korony drzew. A ja nie jestem w stanie sięgnąć po moją magię by wygrać tym razem. Wiem, że Camelot upadnie, Artur umrze, a wszyscy bliscy mi ludzie ucierpią. Nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Miłość niszczy... A to jest najlepszy na to przykład.  
***  
– Nigdy nie miałam do ciebie żalu, Merlinie. Mimo swoich wszystkich zachowań, zbyt często mi pomagałeś i darowałabym ci życie przez pamięć na twe wcześniejsze czyny. Jednak za często podkreślałeś swą lojalność wobec Artura. Nie mogę pozwolić byś pokrzyżował mi plany. Może i nie możesz zrobić zbyt wiele, lecz zawsze jedna osoba mniej w tej wojnie to większa szansa na moją wygraną. Jesteś zbyt lojalny – powtórzyła, wzdychając. – Kto by pomyślał, że właśnie to doprowadzi do twojej zguby.  
– Nie musisz tego robić, Morgano – wydusił ciężko Merlin. – Można jeszcze wszystko zmienić. Sprowadzić magię do Camelotu, a Artur zostałby wielkim królem. Darowałby ci winy, kocha cię pomimo wszystkich twych czynów, jesteś jego rodziną.   
           Morgana spojrzała na swojego więźnia, po czym zaśmiała się złowrogo. Dźwięk poniósł się po lesie echem, podkreślając grozę sytuacji.  
– Wybaczył?! Chyba nie znasz znaczenia tego słowa, Merlinie. On mi nigdy nie wybaczy, któreś z nas musiałoby umrzeć, aby to wszystko się skończyło. I sama dopilnuję, by był to Artur. Przykro mi, że muszę to zrobić. Byłeś takim dobrym sługą...  
           Merlin patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jak kobieta podnosi miecz i mocnym ciosem wbija mu go w klatkę piersiową. To moment, nagła cisza, szok, krew spływa po ubraniu i bolesny jęk ulatuje z gardła ofiary. Potem Morgana wyciąga miecz, a czerwona ciecz rozlewa się wokół. Zbrodniarz patrzy w oczy swojej ofiary i wtedy po raz pierwszy zaczyna się bać...  
– Co...  
           Oczy Merlina przepełnione są blaskiem. Magia nie chce pozwolić, by umarł ktoś tak potężny, tak doskonały... Czarodziej sprawiedliwy, mający zaprowadzić na świecie nowe porządki. Jednak krew wylewa się zbyt szybko, plami zieloną trawę, brudząc ubranie i wszystko wokół. Magia nie uratuje już swego cennego dziecka, lecz może skrzywdzić oprawcę.  
           Morgana jest wstrząśnięta, nie rusza się z miejsca, patrząc na konającego Merlina. Jego oczy przepełnione blaskiem magii, bólem, który to ona spowodowała. W końcu chciała, by czary królowały, a sama zabijała osoby obdarzone darem...  
– Jesteś czarodziejem... Jak możesz być czarodziejem i sługą księcia jednocześnie? – pyta w przestrzeń.  
           Dopiero wtedy wszystkie niezwykłe czyny zaczynają nabierać innego znaczenia. Ratunek Artura w każdej sytuacji, wystarczyło by był z nim Merlin, a sukces był pewien. Jednak kto zwraca uwagę na sługę? Ona też nie patrzyła i popełniła poważny błąd. Nie zauważyła też buzującej magii w powietrzu, która po chwili zaatakowała ją. Całą nagromadzoną mocą wgniotła ją w pobliskie drzewo, przedzierając się przez jej ciało. Cięła jak miecz, wbijając się w kapłankę jak oręż, który został ugodził Merlina. Nie mogła nic zrobić. Magia, jej przyjaciółka, odwróciła się od niej, pozostawiając samej sobie.  
           Ujrzała jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie czarodzieja. Jego oczy wyrażały coś więcej niż ból, a mianowicie bunt przeciw temu co się działo, jednak nie z nim, a z nią. Spomiędzy zdrętwiałych warg wypłynęło jedno zdławione słowo:  
\- Nie...  
           Jednak dla nich obojga było już za późno. Magia zgarnęła swoje żniwo. Odebrała cenę za wyrządzą krzywdę. Zabrała życie za życie, pozostawiając martwe ciała na spokojnej polanie u brzegu lasu. Sprawiedliwość, to ona była najważniejsza. Jednak tego dnia świat stracił dwóch wielkich magów. Ich czyny mogły być pamiętane przez pokolenia, mogli być najlepsi ze wszystkich.  
           Teraz jednak znajdą ich, na kilka godzin przed wielką bitwą, do której już nigdy nie dojdzie. Dwie przeciwne strony pogrążone w żalu nad ciałami bliskich. Zjednoczenie, magia i król, wszystko to razem stworzy nowy początek. I tak dopełni się przeznaczenie. Nawet przez śmierć, los musi iść swymi ścieżkami.


End file.
